


Went for a Swim

by BotchedExperiment



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, but hes not really all that, ezekiel thinks hes all that, only part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Ezekiel realizes that there may have been better ways to retrieve an artifact than diving in without any gear in the middle of winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr who wanted some Jazekiel with sick ezekiel

It sounded like a good idea at the time.

Now, though, Ezekiel realizes that there may have been better ways to retrieve an artifact than diving in without any gear in the middle of winter. Yeah, definitely better ways. Not that he will ever admit that! His team doesn’t need to hear him admit that he's screwed up for the very first time in his life. It would only tarnish his perfect reputation.

"What do you mean you don’t know what I'm talking about, Jones? I watched you jump in. We all did. Just admit you did something dumb." Baird sounds more amused than anything else, but just a few minutes before, she was using some less-kind words to scold him. He doesn’t understand what the big deal is. He did his job! Everyone should be thanking him!

"Well I got it, didn’t I? Get off my back, why don't ya," He grumbles through chattering teeth. He has a feeling that nobody's going to take him seriously while he's a shivering lump of blanket on the sofa, but he can always hope.

Cassandra offers a sympathetic smile, squeezing his shoulder. "It's just that you really should have thought about what you were doing before-"

"Yes, you guys have said that!" His voice cracks as soon as he raises it. Now that he thinks about it, his throat does feel a little sore. And his nose is stuffy.

Fantastic.

Ezekiel decides to quit talking while he's ahead and burrows further into the big quilt. Maybe if he hides well enough, his coworkers will forget he's there and go away.

Speaking of his coworkers going away, where is Jake? He disappeared as soon as soon as soon as they returned to the annex.

"He's in the kitchen," Eve offers.

"How'd you-?"

Baird only smiles and walks away with Cassandra, the two presumably going to fill in Jenkins now that they know Jones is not frozen.

Ezekiel feels himself relax now that no one's around. He's ready to nap for a very long time. He's not usually this tired after artifact retrievals, but then again he didn't plan on going for a swim. Maybe that tired him out.

He repositions himself so he's stretched out across the comfy library couch. It's old and smells kind of dusty, but it offers so much comfort, Ezekiel feels like he could stay here forever.

He's nearly asleep when he feels a strong hand on his forehead.

"Looks like you caught more than that magic necklace when you jumped in there." Jake's voice is quiet, like he knows how much Jones' head is pounding.

There's careful clanking of dishes and a delicious aroma in the air. The young thief opens his eyes, curious as to what Jake has brought him.

"I feel fine," He protests lamely as he pulls himself up to sit. His head complains at the mere movement, pain shifting in his sinuses. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? He does his job and gets sick for it. The universe is so cruel.

"Yeah? Because you sound like you've been garglin' nails."

He feels like it, too. He feels pretty awful, actually, and that's why he loves this guy so much. Ezekiel doesn’t have to admit to being ill, Jake can just tell.

Jake places a warm bowl in his hands. Ezekiel takes a deep, congested breath, taking in the smell and steam. His nose starts to run a little with the first spoonful, but he doesn't much care, because it tastes _so good._

Stone looks relieved that he likes it. "A family recipe," he smiles, feeling pretty darn proud of himself.

"Oh my God, it's amazing." Ezekiel swipes at his nose with his sleeve before he takes another taste of the blessed soup. The warm liquid feels amazing on his scratchy throat. "Is this where you went off to do? Because I totally forgive you for abandoning me, then."

Stone laughs. "Just eat it, Jones."

He presses a gentle kiss to Ezekiel's temple before disappearing again. Not that Ezekiel notices much. It's really good soup. But soon, Jake returns with some tea and a thermometer and… tissues. He knew there was a reason he's dating this guy.

\-----

He's feeling progressively worse as the day goes on, and by evening, he has yet to warm up, even though his skin feels hot and Jake hisses when he feels his forehead. The guy has been hovering over him all day, constantly asking if he needed anything. Ezekiel loves him and all, but it's getting annoying

"I'm afraid to take your temp," Jake says, eyeing the thermometer nervously.

"Forget it. Who cares?"

"You sure? I don’t want your brain frying on my watch."

"Just sit down and chill."

He rubs his nose as Jake considers it and then nudges legs out of the way. Ezekiel moves his legs just long enough for his boyfriend to sit down and the lays them across his lap.

"You know why Baird was so upset with you, don’t ya?"

Hmm. Ezekiel doesn’t like that tone in his voice.

"Yeah," He nods and then lies against the pillow Jake had brought him earlier, shamelessly snuggling it. "Because I was the only one who did anything when that crazy woman threw the necklace in the river."

Stone massages the bridge of his nose. Oh, wrong answer then.

"No, it's because- I mean, no one catches a cold like that."

Ezekiel narrows his eyes. "What are you saying, mate?"

"Baird was pissed because you were already sick when you jumped into freezing water, Jones. She's in charge of keeping us safe, and you're making her job pretty damn difficult." He sounds tired rather than angry or annoyed, and that’s the only thing keeping Ezekiel from getting full-on offended by such an accusation.

"I was not sick before!" Yeah, he was.

Jake grunts. "Look," He rubs Ezekiel's leg, hesitating. "Just think before you do something dumb next time, alright?"

"I'll… consider thinking about it.

"Good enough."


End file.
